


Ridiculous

by Mirosherly



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirosherly/pseuds/Mirosherly
Summary: Soundwave战死后，Megatron陷入了悲痛与颓废之中，他需要一个人来喊醒他。于是Ultra Magnus决定完成这个任务。配角死亡提及！hurt/comfort、无实际对接sex、药物使用、通二哥→老威、有威声提及+一句话mop选用机体：任意宇宙op、dw白通、idw b2威、 tfp小波
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Soundwave (Transformers), Megatron/Ultra Magnus (Transformers)
Kudos: 4





	Ridiculous

被吻了。

这个认知让Ultra Magnus的系统霎时瘫痪。

Ultra Magnus惊讶、窘迫、抗拒又慌乱，混乱的电子流瞬间涌入他的循环线路，灼热着摧毁他本就混乱不清的逻辑模块，可他的情感模块叫嚣着，燃烧着，呼喊着这来之不易的甘露。排气扇的声音嗡嗡作响，在静默的室内被放大无数倍，迫于油压上升而不得不加大调节功率的能量液在管线内奔涌，机体过热、油压过高的警告弹窗接二连三的出现在他的光学镜前。可他的光学镜却也被清洗液蒙了薄薄的一层，就像蓝星上的水雾一般，同混乱的中枢处理系统一起干扰着他的芯神。

他只能感受到Megatron嘴唇下暗涌的冲动，但他无法区分那感情是对他兄长的遗憾和未尽强烈的爱，还是在他身上看到一样习惯于沉默却已牺牲的情报官，那个陪着Megatron从起义革命到殉职的下属。他更不能确定这其中也没有哪怕一点点，对他自己的感情，但他清楚地知道自己此刻不是自己——可以是任何一个，唯独不是他自己。

他的手颤抖着抬起。此刻他应该猛地推开他，拒绝他，呵斥他，指责他，甚至辱骂他，告诉他自己的心意，告诉他自己不是任何一个人的替代品，告诉他自己不能是他对他人情思的载体，而Megatron绝对会因此停止这个荒唐的行为。他知道的，这不过是没有开FIM芯片而让高纯干扰了处理器罢了。

是的，他本可以做任何事情来阻止事情发展到这一步。

但他没有。

他的手瑟缩着下垂，最终像是认命一般关闭了自己的逻辑模块，关闭光学镜，选择无视所有的系统警告。将双臂环上芯芯念念的对方，加深了这个热切、急速、痛苦而荒谬的吻。他放逐了理性、逻辑、道德与伦理，见不得光的扭曲心思充斥着并不常用的情感模块，最终放任自己沉沦在偷来的温情中，自卑而自责。

欢愉的另一侧，是诘问着自己的不自重。

当Megatron将他摔上充电床时，事情变得更糟糕了。这没关系，不需要谁对谁负责，Ultra Magnus这样告诉自己，不过是各取所需而已。随即他又愣住了，需的是什么呢？一晌贪欢？一夜温情？然而他没有时间弄清楚这些他尽十年都没能搞得清的问题，因为高大的机体已然压在他的身上，想要进行下一步。

这个荒唐的夜晚这是Ultra Magnus为数不多借高纯消愁的时候，被高纯放大的传感器传导着平日里近两倍的陌生的感觉，让他心中提起一丝怀疑，如若不是高纯是自己亲自带来的，他甚至会怀疑有别有用心的家伙在里面溶解了违禁的药品。他从来不知道自己的装甲竟然也可以如原生质一样敏感，但事实确实是，当对方的指尖划过他的胸甲，他失控地颤抖着，战栗着，陌生的触感在处理器里翻江倒海，一度席卷走了他思考的能力，未知带给这位习惯于掌控和按部就班的副官一种禁忌而刺激的危险。隐藏在背后的情感像塞王的歌声诱惑着他，背德又冲动。

对方已经拆开了他的胸甲，明显由于高纯而失控的指尖留下轻微地划痕，但不激烈的行为还是能窥到对方的本意仍然温柔体贴，缓慢而有耐心。高大的机体俯身靠近着一点就炸的重卡，温热的气息让被暴露的原生质层趋之若鹜地将传感系统提高一个效率，纷纷集中在近距离接触的部位，贪恋着那一点可怜的温度

哦，普神啊，Ultra Magnus绝望地抬起胳膊遮住自己的大部分面甲，他受够了情感模块的飞蛾扑火和逻辑模块的心如明镜，如果能再给他一次机会，他会选择开芯片陪他喝高纯，好歹能让理智不至于如溺水的生命体一般，浮浮沉沉，致命的室息带来濒死的快感

当然，如果普神能再给他一次机会，他还是会来找他的。

走神间对方已经流连在对接面板的附近，Ultra Magnus此刻才用因为被抚摸的快感淹没而变得迟钝的传感系统感知到，自己身上的大部分装甲都被卸下，而面前的家伙却仍然严阵以待——或者说，风度翩翩。对方的指尖摩擦着对接面板，似乎在纠结应该怎样打开这里，这令Ultra Magnus吃惊，他知道对方有过很多床伴，却没想到对方并不熟于此道。然而对方似乎已经不想在这块小小的面板上纠缠不清，不耐烦的敲了敲面板，清脆的敲击声像冷水一样化为波，冲荡着他的处理器。

Ultra Magnus转过头，羞愤欲绝地主动打开对接面板，露出一副壮烈成仁的表情，却收到了对方满意的夸赞。

现在他明白为什么这个家伙会打不开对接面板了，除去高纯确实降智，以往的床伴都积极又主动地向他张开自己的双腿与对接口，扭动着腰肢祈求他的临幸。

没人像他这样被动，也没人像他这样木讷

Megatron的手指探进了因紧张而有些微抽搐的接口，先前还显得温热的体温在温暖的软金属中陡然变成一丝凉意，他享受着这种潮热的包裹，手指不满足地向里探去。虽然不及输出管的粗壮，手指的犯规之处在于灵活，稍显尖锐的指尖在里面弯出巧妙的弧度，刺激到内壁的多个点时还会带来轻微的刺痛感。Ultra Magnus被这一手段刺激到，慌神间让一丝低沉而压抑的呻吟逃出了发声器。但Megatron明显被这声短暂的呻吟取悦到了，他加大了弯曲的按压的力度，仿佛要戳穿身下人的金属内壁。

Ultra Magnus感到疼痛，他的传感器告诉自己接口内部必定出现了划伤，但是普神啊，为什么自己会因为这样的疼痛而更加兴奋。他能感受到对接系统被激活，用于对接的润滑液从甬道内流淌，比内壁温度稍高的润滑液让Ultra Magnus感受到陌生和奇异，他能以火种起誓，他再次之前没有任何对接经验，可现在的表现仿佛一个熟稔于此道的服务机，不仅自己准备好了润滑，甚至能够主动回应Megatron的一系列挑逗，淫荡而不知廉耻。

Megatron顺从着润滑而依然用手指模拟着对接行为，逐渐加到两根，三根。凹凸不平的手指外部装甲在此刻就像致命的性爱玩具，刺激着金属内壁背离了Ultra Magnus的意愿，自主地跟随着手指的进出不断伸缩，这让Ultra Magnus 感觉到非常糟糕，因为他快要能用内壁感受出手部装甲的形状了。

眼看着润滑早已达到效果甚至过度，Megatron却也不急，他温吞地将手指缓缓撤出，却又坏心眼的旋转手指的位置，于是那凸起的装甲在内壁中旋了满满一圈。此举使得Ultra Magnus的接口通道抽搐起来，一股强大的电流裹挟着他的身体和意识，光学镜前突然变得白亮一片。短暂的失神后，一股润滑液随即流淌而出，Ultra Magnus 这才意识到——这可能是一次过载，或者说，小型的过载。液体粘连在对方的指缝间，淫靡地亵渎着蓝色tf的理智。

尽管有了一次小型的过载，Ultra Magnus仍然感觉自己的身体变得越来越烫，能量液在管线之中的运行速度快到系统一再弹出高级警报。他觉得自己的身体过于异样了，高纯即使是一个放大镜，也只会放大被理性束缚着的冲动，或是游离于理性外的念想，却不会放大身体的感受，更不会让他的CPU此刻只分出10%的容量来处理简单的信息，剩下的90%都留给感受对接的“快感”，而全身上下的每一个元件都在叫嚣着要更多。

Megatron抽离手指后没有进行下一步，Ultra Magnus感到疑惑。他移开自己的胳膊，重新让高大英俊的机体进入自己的视线范围中，他能感受到前对接面板下蓄势待发的输出管，想到那根让无数tf欲仙欲死的管子，他不自觉的咽了一口电解液，而当视线对上对方猩红色的光学镜之后，他却看不到一丝迷乱的痕迹。

清醒而锐利的目光像一把刀直直劈向Ultra Magnus的处理器，虽然机体温度并没有下降，但他从视线中感受道一股前所未有的寒意。

Megatron对上他的视线后挑了挑眉，然后猛地靠近他，一手撑住身体，靠近他的音频接收器，另一只手摩挲着那个敏感的部位。这时Ultra Magnus感受到，对方已经擦干了手指上下流的润滑液。这个动作过于狎昵，Ultra Magnus感觉自己的系统又一次要因为过度亲密的接触而陷入崩溃的边缘，对方的话从接收器处传来

“别动，副官”，Ultra Magnus猛地绷紧身子，“高纯里有问题，那帮家伙利用了你”。他刚想反驳——高纯是自己特意挑选而来的，下一秒便沉默了。

“刚才有监视在门外，我又没办法告诉你，只能顺水推舟了”，性感的嗓音因情欲而变得沙哑，呼出的热气喷在敏感的天线上。Ultra Magnus刚想转头询问，却被扣住另一只手，“别动”，Megatron的声音透着一丝难耐，由于离得太近，Ultra Magnus能敏锐地捕捉到那轻微的喘息。

“别动，转过去，让我抱一抱”

Ultra Magnus的逻辑模块重新开到最大功率，捋清了一切问题的前因后果，听话地翻身，背对着身后那个危险的暴君。普神在上，Ultra Magnus叹了一口气，他可从来没想过用这种方式把背后交给这个人。

Megatron躺在他身侧，双臂环上Ultra Magnus的腰肢，蓝色的重卡正准备调试一个更舒适的姿势，却被对方有力的双臂紧紧箍住。

“别动，我还没办法完全控制我自己”，他喘息着顿了一下，“就这样就好，这样就好，让我抱一抱……”

声音越来越低，Ultra Magnus的体温也开始恢复正常的数值。然而Megatron大有越抱越紧的架势，最终他将蓝白色的tf圈在自己的怀里，体温相接的瞬间，他能感受到对方尚未恢复的输出管仍然散发着致命的灼热温度。然后他听见了轻轻地呢喃。

对不起，Ultra Magnus听见他说，对不起。

他一夜未眠。

威震天再一次感到疲惫，他揉了揉眉心，回想起了如幻境一般的今夜。

【几循环前、傍晚】

眼前的人隐忍的皱眉，劝阻的话欲言又止，像极了Optimus，但Optimus会直接阻止；又有点像Soundwave，但Soundwave不会皱眉，他从来不选择把任何情绪表露给任何人。

Megatron知道对面谁都不是，他想着灌下一口高纯，这是今晚的第2杯，他知道那是领袖的副官，汽车人的法官，是Ultra Magnus。

很早之前他总会察觉到，这个不一样的汽车人总会用股炽热又小心翼翼的目光一直注视着他，只是自己从来没放在心上，他想着如何赶走那些炉渣的怪兽，如何能击败或者说服Optimus, 如何把自己的事业做得更大，如何带给这个世界更好的未来。他要想的事情太多了，他也太忙了。

他不擅长应付那个副官的眼神，因为那眼神太纯粹了，没有想要爬上他床的人的眼中的名利，没有Optimus的复杂和欲言又止，没有Soundwave的敬畏和尊崇，那里面，除了试探、胆怯，就是一腔道不明的感情。

Megatron知道高纯有问题，他的处理器早就感受到了这一点。最开始他以为这是UltraMagnus的小手段，酒是他带来的，想要阻止也是他做的，对于Ultra Magnus到底想表达什么，Megatron饶有兴趣，于是他非但没有开FIM芯片，反而要继续把这场戏演下去，他很期待后续的发展。

然而他看着眼前的副官望着高纯为难的样子，轻笑了一声，示意对方再喝一点，汽车人副官的纠结和百般不愿全都写在面甲上，让Megatron觉得更有趣了——他很久没看到身居如此高位之人会在高纯面前露出这样的表情，青涩又陌生。

3杯高纯下肚，逻辑模块的演算说明这人不仅没有害他的芯思，情感模块怕也和他的视线一样纯粹，Megatron抿了一下杯口，满意看到对方面甲因这个小动作变得通红而慌乱的模样。

高纯里的药品很劲，但Megatron有自信能控制住，他在等，等那个不知天高地厚的想要算计他的家伙出现，等到那个时候他就可以结束这场挣扎。很累，他觉得很累，自己连怀念Soundwave的时间都会被别有用心之人利用，可在血雨腥风的阴诡地狱里，身边的这位沉默寡言又教条主义的副官，却是难得的出淤泥而不染。

“Megatron……”似乎是看到自己喝了太多高纯而担心自己，他听到对方终于出声，被高纯灼烧过的嗓子听起来格外的性感，或者说是自己的处理器还是被药物模糊了判断，“嗯？”从发声器里挤出一个音节，Megatron给自己满上第4杯高纯，光学镜撇了旁边一眼，那个炉渣还是没有出现

他更怀念Soundwave的时光了，如果Soundwave还在，他就不会如此狼狈。Soundwave会屏蔽和干扰所有的信号监视。可自己在他的无形保护下生活了太久，直到现在才知道，Soundwave离开之后，留自己一个人暴露在毫无防备的空气里，被各种各样的视线打量、分割与评估。而这个时候，即使Soundwave不为自己提供屏蔽保护，也会用那独特的捕捉能力告诉他，他的房间是否有人靠近。

Soundwave的保护就像他本人一样，沉默而令人安心，可以让人依靠，却也容易变成习以为常和理所应当，Megatron在无尽的痛苦回忆中终于意识到了自己究竟错在何处。

Soundwave……Megatron的手指攥紧了杯子，力道之大似乎能将其粉身碎骨。

“你……”汽车人似乎想要说什么，但看到了对方手部动作的异样后还是知趣地停下了，发出一声轻不可闻的叹息后，像是下定什么了不得的决心一般灌下满满一杯高纯。Megatron被这一行为惊到了，他刚想开口制止，但又被汽车人抢先了。

“喝吧”，汽车人说，“清醒使人痛苦”。

“不错，清醒使人痛苦”，Megatron笑了，含糊不清地重复这句话，举起杯子示意，汽车人犹豫了瞬间，随后和对方碰杯。

Megatron觉得自己要失控了，他的光学镜开始有一些模糊，体内的能量液像被加热般沸腾，管线里有什么东西蠢蠢欲动，而自己的输出管也有了充能的迹象。再这样下去他会玩脱的，纵使自己能撑住，对面这个副官也不见得能抵挡这种药性。

果然，先放下杯子的汽车人的光学镜已经有一点慌神，为了降低机体温度而加大功率的排气扇的声音显得格外明显，虽然本人也许并没有在意到，因为处理器的速度已经被高纯抑制了。

Megatron偷偷开了FIM芯片，并且故意让这一杯喝得慢一些。该出现了，他想，再不出现，他就要怀疑这是Ultra Magnus下的套了。

事实证明Ultra Magnus绝对没有这样的心思，高纯见底时，他听到了轻微的脚步声——这个功能还是拜Soundwave所赐，他为了保护自己不出外勤时的安全，特意增加了这个音波收集器，能让Megatron更早的比别人捕捉到异常的声音。

Ultra Magnus给Megatron倒了下一杯时，斟酌着还是开口了“我....从没见过这样的你”，Megatron愣了一下，然后大笑，“你没见过的我多了去了”。

他听到那个人正在靠近。

Ultra Magnus显然也被这句调笑的话噎到，竟不知道作何反应，高大的银白机体突然在他眼前放大

“我可不是你想的那种好人，小汽车人”。

太……太近了！Ultra Magnus觉得自己的电路要被烧掉了，面前这个老流氓太犯规了，怎么可以靠得这么近，还用这种表情和这种语气同自己说这种话。汽车人的细微表情被暴君尽收眼底，他心情复杂，但是听觉系统告诉他，那个人马上就来了，他没有过多的选择。

Megatron关闭了FIM，被抑制的高纯分子瞬间作乱，用不到一秒，他的处理器就已经被蓄势待发的对接系统攻占。他抓住了还有些缓不过劲的Ultra Magnus的下巴抬了起来，吻了上去。


End file.
